


L’amour d’une rose en or

by AstroGold



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktober 2020, F/M, Flirting, Scroldie, a bit of theatre jargon for good measure, basically they're a new couple and dating is a thing in the Klondike now XD, klondike - Freeform, or 'courting' I guess, sort of an au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGold/pseuds/AstroGold
Summary: Goldie has a visitor while getting ready for her show at the Blackjack.For Ducktober 2020 Day 3 - Flowers
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	L’amour d’une rose en or

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing mature or anything, just some mild flirtation on Goldie's part. ;)
> 
> Title means "The Love of a Golden Rose" in French

When it came to the stage, Goldie didn’t need a clock or a fancy watch to keep track of time anymore.

Other than their stage manager’s calls for places, she could tell the time by where her fellow dancing girls were in their respective songs, or by how loud and rowdy the patrons of the Blackjack Ballroom were getting at any particular point in the night. Or, more often than anything else, by where she was in her make-up routine for her performance.

Hair. Eyeshadow. Mascara. Blush.

It was while Goldie was applying the last few pats of powder to her beak that a knock came at her dressing room door. Without tearing her gaze away from her vanity mirror, she beckoned the caller to enter.

“Goldie? Are ye decent?”

The strong accent on her name caught her attention, and Goldie spared Scrooge a hum of confirmation and a quick smile through the mirror as he lowered the hand that had been covering his eyes. Two weeks into their new relationship, and he still acted like he carried all of the innocence in the Klondike around her. Granted, he probably did, as tonight would be only their second official date and he still had a lot to learn.

Scrooge closed the door but stayed near it, not wanting to interfere in her preparations. “Chris told me to tell you ‘five minutes’?” he said from his spot.

“Thank you, five,” Goldie answered automatically. When she caught sight of his quizzical expression over her shoulder, she supplied, “Stage talk. Which you don’t need in this case, so...thank you. Just, thank you.”

Satisfied to see some tension ease from his shoulders at that, she continued with her work, putting on a set of diamond earrings and reaching for her favorite bottle of perfume, a rose scent from France. She’d won it in a poker game with some of the other girls after their show one night. Definitely one of her better bets.

“I also wanted to personally say ‘break a leg’... I did say that right, right?”

She had to resist rolling her eyes at the superstition, and instead offered another smile at how adorable he was being. “Yes, Scrooge. You did, and thank you again.”

“Great! So, I was thinking, after we get some mint sodas after your show tonight—“

A spritz of perfume on her left wrist. Another on her right wrist.

“—we could go for a stroll along the river?”

A couple more spritzes on her neck.

“It should be warm enough. Spring is nearly alread—y...”

A final spritz between her collarbone and the neckline of her dress, and that distant dream of spending a romantic summer in Paris, when all the flowers were in full bloom and every night was spent with wine and good food and love under the glittering lights of the city, came to warm her thoughts. It didn’t hurt that the person she wanted to spend that dream with was standing only a few feet away.

Speaking of said beau, Goldie finally realized that he had faltered to a stop in his talking, and spared him a longer glance through the mirror, only to give him a now-devious smile. His face was bright red and he couldn’t shake his gaze from her reflected figure.

“Something wrong, Scroogie?” she teased, putting the bottle back in line on the table in front of her. Now it was time for her final pieces of jewelry.

“What are— what were ye doing?” he asked, his voice working on its own.

A bejeweled golden necklace for her neck. “Just applying perfume,” she offered casually. Silver and gold bracelet cuffs for her wrists.

If it was possible, Scrooge turned even redder with the weight of his next question. “I know, but... _there_?!”

“Yes, _there_.” Goldie stood up, smoothing her dress and finding herself as ready as ever for her songs.

“...Why?”

Only Scrooge could make such a personal question seem so innocent, and Goldie decided he was going to learn something new right then about the world of _amour_.

She turned on the heel of her boot and stared straight into his eyes. “Because...” she began, taking leisurely steps toward him, letting him get a full look at her outfit, “a woman once asked, ‘Where should one use perfume?’”

Goldie trailed to a stop at Scrooge’s side, and though he didn’t move, his eyes followed her with caution and curiosity.

Leaning in with a hand on his shoulder to whisper in his ear, she finished her anecdote. “In return, a wise lady answered, ‘Wherever one wants to be kissed.’”

At the same time that Scrooge audibly gulped, Goldie surprised him with a kiss on the cheek, leaving him sputtering and blushing up a storm as she made to leave her room.

“See you after the show, handsome,” she offered, enjoying the state she was leaving her boyfriend in. Perhaps it would encourage him later during their date.

Scrooge, meanwhile, paid no attention to time as the lingering scent of roses clung to him and her kiss burned an impression into his feathers.

Spring or no spring, things were definitely heating up in the Klondike.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the end about the perfume is real! It comes from Coco Chanel, but since she lived after the times of the Klondike Gold Rush, I didn't mention her name in the story. But I saw the quote recently, and I knew I had to use it with Goldie.
> 
> Happy Ducktober, happy scroldie eve (jumping on this saying's bandwagon - thanks carro/house), and I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! 💜


End file.
